Machines and vehicles powered by engines help drive economic and societal development. The overwhelming majority of these engines are powered by fossil fuels. An increasing awareness of the environmental impact of burning fossil fuels combined with the increasing cost of such fuels has lead to greater desire for alternative power sources. For example, much investment and research has been put into the development of electric battery cars or solar-powered equipment. To date, the practical and commercial success of these innovative attempts has been lacking. Attempts have been made in the past to harness the power of electromagnetism to power machines and vehicles, but these attempts have generally fallen short as well, largely due to an inability to generate sufficient power.
What is needed is an engine capable of converting electrical energy to mechanical energy through the use of electromagnets. In particular, a need exists for an electromagnetic reciprocating engine capable of supplying ample mechanical power, especially one that can benefit from the use of rare earth magnets, which have become increasingly affordable and available.